


My Soul Companion

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Friendship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Male Slash, Partial Nudity, Poetry, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logic needs to be balanced. One man has done just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Soul Companion

Art by: Elfqueen55  
  
What a lonely life I had lead.  
  
My logic, as my sole companion.  
  
It had kept me safe, emotions kept at bay.  
  
But the moment you entered my life, a most peculiar event occurred.  
  
My logic left me.  
  
Emotions came forth, spilling like a dam, flowing like a torrent.  
  
I was out of control, feeling overwhelmed by your presence.  
  
But you steadied me, and my logic returned momentarily.  
  
It is now, no longer my companion that I spend my time with.  
  
You are now here, by my side.   
  
And there you shall remain.  
  
My soul companion.


End file.
